Jessica (SS)
Jessica, stereotyped as The Clumsy Girl, is a character in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. She was a camper on Total Drama Island: Second Season and was placed on the Psycho Squirrels, quickly establishing herself as an absolute klutz. She returned for the third season, Total Drama World Tour: Second Season, and was on Team Madison, where she had perhaps the biggest increase in her role out of any other character in the season. She is 15, has blonde hair with a streak of red, blue eyes, and is Caucasian. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers Jessica was the 18th person to step off the boat. She was placed on the Psycho Squirrels team. She was one of the four Psycho Squirrels who tried to help James up when he fell through the floor of the cabin, but ended up tumbling backwards. The 1,000-foot Climb In the fifth round, Jessica faced off against Isaiah, but both fell off. Jessica fell off after climbing only six feet. As a result of this, the score remained at three to three. The Psycho Squirrels later won the challenge. Don't Touch the Food Jessica was the second person from her team to cave in during the Starve-a-thon, and, coincidentally, did so right at the same time as Isaiah, once again failing the challenge at the same time as him, resulting in the score falling to a tie at nine each. At the Bonfire, she was the 6th person to receive a marshmallow, despite placing rather low in the contest. Dodgebrawl 2 Jessica was over-excited about the Dodgeball game and demanded to play. While most of her teammates (most prominently Peter) thought it wasn't a good idea, they let her play when she begged in a sad manner. It was through this that she managed to participate in the second, third, and fourth rounds. In the fourth round, surprisingly, she was the last one left and charged a decent throw that almost hit Daniel after he insulted her, but she accidentally stepped over the line and was automatically out. By the fifth round, Peter firmly refused to let her play. In the fifth and final round, with the score tied, the Flaming Bears won the challenge when Matthew inadvertently defeated John. Jessica berated her team for sitting her out in the crucial round, claiming that they lost without her. Thus, she was easily voted off by the viewers at the following Bonfire, where she vowed that they had lost their "greatest player" as she sailed off on the Boat of Losers. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island In the beginning of the special, Jessica and Samantha were discussing cell phones while Samantha texted on her new phone. Jessica was about to tell Samantha the embarrassing story of what happened to her original cell phone, but was interrupted when Chris arrived. Jessica teamed up with the ill-fated group of four girls, alongside Nicole, Suzie, and Lauren. Though they did arrive at the correct original location of the case (the bear cave), they arrived after it had already been taken, and thus had no clue that it wasn't there. They went so deep inside the cave that they never heard any of the later announcements of where the case was, thus destroying any chance that they had of being in the next season, Total Drama Action. Total Drama World Tour: Second Season Episode 1 Jessica was the seventh contestant to arrive on the bus, and as usual, she arrived by tripping over the stairs and falling flat on her face. Nonetheless, she greeted the others in a friendly manner, then asked when the original 22 contestants would arrive, stating that she was eager to meet Lindsay and LeShawna in particular. However, as it was revealed moments later by Chef, this arranged meeting was never going to happen. In her first Confessional after the revelation of the new season, she stated that she was excited to be back, and determined to prove that she was more than just a klutz. However, as she tried to sit back down, she tripped on her untied shoe laces and fell off-camera. She ended up on the team of all-females and Louis, whom Jessica suggested be allowed to join the team since the girls (except Madison) considered him hot. Thus, despite Madison's noticeable disapproval, Louis was dragged over to their team and subsequently annoyed by their constant gossiping. The team ultimately came in last place, and Jessica received one vote that night, from Ethan. She received the 14th Barf Bag, and the first out of the four people who received votes that night. She, like most of the other contestants, voted for Mark to be eliminated. Episode 2 Jessica was the third member of the newly-named Team Madison to step up for the tightrope-walking challenge. As expected, she failed miserably by missing on the first step completely. Thus, she was able to participate in the second portion of the challenge, the base-jumping. She was the second member of the team to step forward, and, as expected, she failed miserably once again by completely missing the target area. Despite her terrible failures in both portions of the challenge, she was not targeted for elimination that night. Instead, Ethan informed her of his plan to overthrow Madison, and she voted along with him, Suzie, and Samantha against Madison. She received the fourth and second-to-last Barf Bag that night. Episode 3 Jessica largely stayed on the sidelines during the challenge along with the others, letting Ethan take control of the boat and guide the team to a solid second-place semi-victory. Episode 4 Jessica was the sixth person to drop out, making it to the final ten in the challenge before dropping out sometime before the 40th minute of the 8th hour. Team Madison came in last once again, and Jessica voted for Suzie alongside everyone else except for Suzie herself. She received the second Barf Bag that night. Episode 5 When the team's clue led them to the Stratosphere in downtown Las Vegas, Jessica was the third and second-to-last member of the team to do the bungee-jump, and the first one who was assigned by Ethan with the task of actually trying to retrieve the box from the side of the tower. She jumped off after the beginning of the musical reprise, and actually managed to get the box off and bring it back up to the others. However, she did this only after Team Victory II won and Team Sahara came in second, meaning her first true accomplishment was completely useless. Once again, Jessica received no votes, the second Barf Bag, after Ethan, and voted along with everyone else for Lauren. Episode 6 When Team Madison managed to come from behind and make it to second place thanks to Samantha, and after they made it to the prison, Jessica went with Ethan when the team split up. They subsequently ran in opposite directions searching the halls for the cell door with their logo on it, only for Ethan and Jessica to crash right into each other after rounding a corner. The impact left them both dazed and barely conscious right in front of their cell's door. Though Ethan was struggling to stay on his feet, he managed to slowly unlock their cell moments before Team Sahara, thus securing Team Madison second place once again. After unlocking the door, he fell again and landed on top of Jessica. Episode 7 When Team Madison split up for the challenge, Jessica teamed up with Ethan once again. Ethan repeatedly hinted at the next major, evil plan he had in mind for the game, and when Jessica repeatedly inquired about it, he finally somewhat told her in the form of the duet between them, Be Prepared. Right after this duet ended, Ethan was attacked by the monster as it burst up through the floor of the rec room. Jessica tried to stop it, but was unable to shoot her slime at it without hitting Ethan. As it slammed Ethan around and into numerous breakable objects throughout the room, Jessica's own clumsiness inspired her clever way of getting rid of the monster. By spraying her slime at the floor beneath its feet, she caused it to slip and crash, dropping Ethan into the hole that it came through and crashing into the pool table, causing one billiard ball to fall into the hole and hit Ethan on the head. Though it caused Ethan much pain, she managed to get him out and continue the challenge together with him. They ultimately managed to make it to the very end of the challenge, alongside Matthew and Violet, where Jessica and Matthew tried to issue a last stand against the final pursuing monster. In the ensuing chaos, Violet and Ethan were both eliminated, and Jessica returned to a small safe room when the floor of the adjacent hallway caved in. As Matthew swung back into the room on a broken light fixture, he grabbed Jessica in order to pull himself back in, and in the process threw her backwards into the hole in the floor, eliminating her from the challenge. However, as the second-to-last person standing in the challenge and the last-standing member of Team Madison, Jessica managed to secure second place for Team Madison. She soon afterward learned of Ethan's plan, and how he had manipulated Matthew's flame-thrower into causing Violet to go into shock and be medically evacuated, eliminating her and emotionally devastating Matthew. Episode 8 In the semi-merge of the season, Jessica was put on a team with the five remaining girls. When the group of girls and classic interns split up into various teams, Jessica was paired up with the Aftermath intern, Bill. Jessica was hit numerous times during the challenge, and during the final blitzkrieg attack, she was reassigned to a new team with the orange bandana intern, Phil. She was finally eliminated when Louis tossed a paint grenade at their position behind the castle wall. Between the two, Jessica reacted faster and threw herself aside before it went off, knocking Phil out of the castle and into a gorge below. She tumbled down a hill and landed on fairly softer ground, but it was her own rifle that took her out. The rifle itself bounced after her and hit her right on the head, then landed in front of her, barrel facing her. Its impact on the ground discharged a single shot that hit her right in the forehead, knocking her out instantly. At the elimination ceremony that night, Jessica received one vote once again, this time from Samantha, whom Jessica and a majority of others voted for. Jessica received the 7th Barf Bag that night. Episode 9 Prior to the beginning of the challenge, Ethan discussed his next strategy with Jessica. Once the challenge began and all eight contestants were separated, they enacted their plan: The two of them would separately and silently follow two other contestants in the challenge. Ethan followed Louis while Jessica followed Mary. This eventually culminated in a dramatic three-way standoff in the building where the third and final advantage - a tape recording with directions to the case's location - was hidden. Ethan and Jessica teamed up against Mary on her own and Louis and Nicole, who had teamed up. The following fight resulted in Jessica and Ethan acquiring the tape and stealing the Cadillac that Louis and Nicole had found, speeding off towards the location of the case. Once they were inside the designated building, it was Jessica who figured out that the case was hidden in a chandelier above them. Ethan then helped prop Jessica up so that she could grab the case, and she got it just before Ethan finally gave in and fell. Jessica fell after him, but landed right on top of him once again and broke her relatively short fall. With a grin, she flirtatiously commented that the two of them had to stop ending up on top of each other. They then headed out of the building, only for Louis and Nicole to speed by on the golf cart and trailer, with the latter swiping the case right out of Jessica's hands. Jessica and Ethan sped off after them in the Cadillac, and just after Ethan abandoned Jessica and the Cadillac to jump into their trailer, the Cadillac went over a mine and flipped over. Ethan turned back briefly to watch Jessica crawl out unharmed before returning to the task at hand. However, Ethan went on to lose the challenge, and prior to the elimination ceremony, Jessica and Ethan discussed how to get out of their tough situation with the remaining contestants. The plan was to finish the second half of Ethan's plan that started in Antarctica, with voting out Matthew while he was weak and unmotivated. Jessica, after convincing Mary to go with them, decided to take on the task of convincing Eryn to join their alliance and vote with them, and reassured Ethan with a sly wink. She then told Eryn of a plan that she had devised all on her own, without Ethan's knowledge or consent. She knew some deep, dark, dirty information about Ethan that she planned to reveal at the right time that would destroy any chance of surviving a vote if he lost a challenge, and that she'd reveal it soon in exchange for Eryn's help. Eryn agreed, and the four of them, along with Matthew himself, voted out Matthew. Jessica received no votes and the fourth Barf Bag of the night. Episode 10: YK2 When the challenge and its embarrassing nature were revealed, Jessica was the most reluctant to partake, which drew the attention of Ethan, particularly after Nicole openly dropped out. He convinced her to participate by rhetorically asking her if she wanted to win invincibility and first-class, and then said that he wouldn't share either with her when he won if she dropped out. Thus, she finally gave in and removed her shirt and pants, revealing her pink undergarments. This noticeably drew Ethan's attention despite her attempts at covering up, and he commented in the Confessional that she was rather good-looking. Shortly after the challenge began, Eryn stayed behind with Jessica in order to pressure her into revealing what her secret was. Jessica reluctantly revealed it, encouraging Eryn and subsequently letting her race ahead. Jessica remained at the very back of the group consistently throughout the challenge, but never gave up. Eryn went on to narrowly defeat Ethan and win the challenge, leaving them both vulnerable once again. However, as per their agreement, Eryn voted with Ethan and Jessica against Mary, and also convinced former teammate Rachael to do the same. Thus, Mary was eliminated and Jessica received the third Barf Bag that night. Episode 11 For the challenge, Jessica and Ethan employed the same strategy that they used in St. Louis. This time, while Ethan followed Louis once again, Jessica was now tailing Rachael. Although it was never seen on-screen, it was implied by Rachael that she eventually found out about Jessica following her, and she somehow restrained her for the remainder of the challenge. Although Ethan and Jessica lost once again, they managed to narrowly survive once more with Eryn's help, as she voted with them for Nicole, also convincing Rachael to do so. However, Eryn expressed obvious annoyance and doubt at Jessica prolonging the promised revelation. She convinced Eryn that it would happen soon, and an annoyed Eryn made her swear to reveal it within the next two episodes, referring to Ethan as Jessica's boyfriend. Subsequently, Jessica went to Ethan to report on the success of convincing Eryn, and, prompted by Eryn's remark, asked Ethan why he chose to save her as his right-hand woman out of all the other girls on Team Madison. In a rather sincere moment, Ethan listed all of Jessica's positive qualities that made her stand out, citing her determination to play the game, her competence in understand his plans, and her trustworthiness, essentially containing all the strengths that each and every other member of Team Madison lacked. However, he did not hint at any romantic reasons for keeping her, and Jessica left with some disappointment. Jessica, for the third time in the season, received only one vote, from Louis, and for the first time in the season, was in the bottom two in the elimination ceremony. She received the final Barf Bag, and Nicole was eliminated. Episode 12 Some time after the challenge began, Jessica was spotted by Ethan in one of the abandoned town's alleyways. He chased after her, catching only brief glimpses of her, and ultimately winding up lost and with no sign of her. He assumed that perhaps he was just seeing things, and walked away. However, Jessica was hiding in a nearby building and watched as he left, desperate to stay away from him since the deadline for revealing her secret was fast approaching. She then, by sheer coincidence, noticed that one of the reactors was inside the very same building in a back room. She approached it and slowly pulled the lever to power it down, only to find out that it was a fake. It emitted a noxious gas that knocked her out before she even reached the door and eliminated her from the challenge. For the third time, Ethan narrowly lost the challenge due to Louis's interference, and both Ethan and Jessica were vulnerable. Prior to the beginning of the vote, Jessica stood up before the final four and Chef and revealed, at long last, everything that Ethan had done: From switching with Louis for purely strategic reasons, and not for Louis's sake; to manipulating each and every member of Team Madison; to overthrowing Madison on her own team; to causing both of Eryn's eliminations (as she knew that Eryn's elimination due to not singing was somehow caused by Ethan); to causing Mary's elimination; to causing Nicole's elimination in order to break Louis's heart; and finally, her dirtiest secret about Ethan: how he caused Violet's medical evacuation and Matthew's subsequent breakdown and eventual forfeiting of the season. This revelation of all his previously-unknown dastardly acts sealed his fate, and everyone else voted for Ethan to be eliminated, while Ethan himself voted for Rachael. In voting for Ethan, Jessica subsequently revealed her own plan in the Confessional: Now that she had essentially "cleansed" herself of her association with Ethan, she planned to go into the final three portraying herself as a non-threat due to her clumsiness, and subsequently convince both Louis and Rachael that the other was the major threat. Thus, they would go at each other in the final three and overlook Jessica, allowing her to slip right under the radar into the final two in a foolproof plan. Before he was eliminated, Ethan asked Jessica why she suddenly betrayed him after everything they had done together. She admitted that she had a conscience and simply couldn't live with knowledge of all the terrible things he had done. This led to him asking her if she thought he didn't have a conscience, to which she said that of course he had a conscience, and a heart. In a gentle and nearly-romantic gesture, she touched his chest and said that maybe someday, in the near future, she could find out what the real, non-competitive Ethan was like. Returning her warm gesture, he slowly wrapped one hand around her waist and took her other hand in his own, saying that maybe she would find that out a lot sooner than expected. Appearing ready to kiss her, Ethan prepared to casually address Rachael and Louis behind her. In the final moment, he then suddenly told them to enjoy the final two, then tightened his grip on Jessica's body before hurling himself backwards out the door, pulling Jessica down with him and ending any chance of her making it to the final two. Trivia *Jessica is based off of Tyler for her extreme clumisness, yet still firmly believing that she's more physically capable than she really is. Both insisted on participating in the Dodgeball challenge, much to the chagrin of their teammates, and did horribly every time. *Jessica is the only person in TDWT to successfully vote for the person who was eliminated in every elimination ceremony she attended. She voted correctly in 10 elimination ceremonies in the season. *Jessica is one of only eight contestants to appear in every episode of at least one season, the others being Matthew, Violet, John, Mark, Louis, Rachael, and Ethan. **She is one of only two two-season participants to do so, the other being Matthew. ***She is also the only female in this category. *Jessica is one of 14 contestants to compete in 2 seasons (TDI and TDWT), the others being Lauren, James, Suzie, Nicole, Samantha, Matthew, Jeremy, Josh, Ruth, Tim, Luke, Jennifer, and Daniel. *Jessica is one of only 4 contestants to be the highest-ranking female member of her team, along with Violet, Mary, and Rachael. **Along with Rachael and Mary, Jessica is one of only 3 females to be the highest-ranking member of her team overall. ***Jessica is the only one in both categories who did not compete in 3 seasons.